piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KevinLester
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' Kevin Lester page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 23:12, May 10, 2011 Fair Winds Goodbye El Looters Hey i left El Looters cause i had to help friend with guild plz invite me back in if you see me (d-raw). P.S.Awesome items Thunserspine Were thunder buddys now xD Bart Gunshot 23:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Bart Gunshot WAZZZZUP BRO ITS MATTHEW AND HOLY COW U GOT 5 TYRANTS???????? Matthew McMalley oh yeah william says hi. Hi Kevin Hi Kevin its me Davy Badbones. I wanted you to know that im leaving the game. I've had enough fun and i have more things in my life going on right now. Please dont be alarmed, you can still mail me on the wiki talk page. I want to wish you the best of luck, even though i was the one who always needed it out of us two..... anyways, thanks for all the fun with looting together and cannon defense, and helping me when i needed help. Many thanks to you for thing that I've done good lol. Its hard for me to not talk to all my friends that were on this game... but i guess time heals all wounds. Thanks for all the fun Kevin, you made my time on the game... fun! Dont forget to mail me!! thanks :) - Davy Badbones Hello We should meet in the game sometime eh? NateBadcutter 14:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Would u trade your blade of the abyss for my Revenant Ram. Its a Rare cannon Ram with infinite fury and fury boost plus 1. And it can only be obtained by Cannon Defense by reaching level 58. At 58 though u have a 15% of getting it anyway. Anyway another guy on the wiki sold the ram for a Barracuda blade, 50,000 Coins and a Famed Doll? So let me now what u think? Jack-McRaging 00:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude its nate I've been banned can't get my account back unless i call wont be anytime soon. had a great time last night though looting. Friends I'll find ya kevin im friends with shruikan on my new main Hey dude your avatar is AWESOME! i am wondering if i can use it for a userbox on the potco players wiki? Player Friends She can talk with you even though she is in Pixie Hollow because Player Friends extend beyond just POTCO, to all other Disney Online Game, it says that when you are about to send someone a Player Friend reuqest. It's amazing how much reading can be helpful, lol. xD Captain Sharktooth 00:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) here here it is http://aliancadeconquistaetriunfo.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_Data_Files THANKS hey man thanks so much...... ON ABASSA haha well ill cya later thanks again Matthew Mcmalley 01:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Mcmalley LOL EPIC! LOOT I SAW THE SNAP SHOT ROFL! - Maxamillion